Carlson, in U.S. Pat. No. 2,758,458 issued Aug. 14, 1956 discloses a cake cover with a base. The cake cover has recessed receptacles in the top of the cake cover useful for receiving candles. Brown, in U.S. Pat. No. 2,061,957 issued Nov. 24, 1936 discloses a cake box having an annular trough disposed circumferentially around a cake plate base, the trough holding water. In U.S. Pat. No. 1,935,831 issued Nov. 21, 1933, Cunnigham discloses a birthday cake plate having a cake cover with recessed receptacles in the cover suitable for holding candles.